Living in London
by DWF
Summary: The Lost Boys go back to London with Wendy, so they can have a mother. Peter finds out that without friends it's very hard to have fun. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first Peter Pan fanfic, so please don't flame. Reviewing is most welcome though. Enjoy!**

- Neverland, The Pirate Boat –

"You'll never catch me, you old codfish!" Peter Pan yelled, while dodging a blow from Hook's sword which came dangerously close to his shoulder.

"We'll see about that, Pan." Hook growled. He once again tried to hit Peter, but Peter blocked the sword with his dagger. Then he quickly flew up, snatched Hook's hat from his head, and placed it on his own.

"Look at me, I'm the dangerous captain Hook!" Peter said, while doing flips in the air. He laughed as Hook's face became red with anger.

"Get down here you scum, and fight like a man!" Hook screamed. Meanwhile, Peter had flown up to the crow's nest, and sat in a comfortable position, not looking like he was planning to come down anytime soon.

"Hm. Rather not. The view's rather nice up here, y'know." Peter answered. It sounded very cheerful, even though that was not how Peter felt. Defeating Hook wasn't as much fun anymore as it used to be.

The fight went on for a while, and ended with the usual and very dramatic yell, "I'll get you, Pan, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" from Hook.

- Neverland, Hangman's Tree –

Peter was feeling weird. He'd been feeling this way ever since the Lost Boys went to grow up with Wendy. He just felt empty. Everything just wasn't as much fun anymore as it used to be. Without the Lost Boys, there were a lot less games left he could play. Even fighting (and beating, obviously) Hook wasn't as much fun anymore. Nothing was. And on top of all, he missed Wendy. The first few days after she left, he had felt a bit sad, obviously. Almost all of his friends had left him. But then the sadness had turned into something else. Something worse. Into that horrible, empty feeling.

'Maybe I should go visit them.' He thought. 'Wendy might be telling stories. That would cheer me up.'

-Britain, London –

Wendy was sitting by the open window of the Nursery. She'd had a nice evening. First, she had told the boys a story. About Peter Pan, of course. Then they had played a few games. When it was time to go to bed, she'd tucked the boys in. And now she was sitting by the window, looking at the sky. Especially the second star to the right, of course. Because that's where Peter was. Before Wendy had met Peter, she had told stories about other people as well, not just about Peter. But she knew that Peter liked the stories about himself best. So she thought that maybe, just maybe, if she kept telling only his favorite stories, Peter would come to listen to them again. She knew it was silly, how on Earth (or in Neverland, for that matter) would Peter ever know what kind of story she was telling? But it gave her hope, hope that he would come to visit, or at least listen from outside the window. Because story-telling just wasn't the same without Peter listening. And on top of all, she missed him.


	2. A New Lock

**A/N: Here's the second part. And of course, please review, but don't flame!**

**Oh, and I'm not forgetting it this time;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. Peter Pan was created by J. M. Barrie.**

- The Nursery -

Wendy just finished telling a story to the boys, when she thought she heard something by the window. Could it be…? She rushed to the window, and looked outside.

Nothing.

She sighed. She was beginning to imagine things. Just as she turned around to tell the boys that it was time to go to bed, she heard something again. This time she was sure that she had _not_ imagined it. She ran back to the window. Just as she looked out, she saw something green slip away above her. She looked behind her, at the boys, who were all wrestling with each other, and not really focusing on anything else. Then she leaned out of the window, and said softly:

"Peter? Peter, is that you?"

Slowly Peter floated down from the roof.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Wendy asked, keeping a straight face, even though inside she was jumping with joy.

"I just… You know… I just came to hear a story. It's been really quiet in the hide-out since you all left." Peter said, blushing a bit.

"Oh." Wendy felt a bit disappointed that the stories were his only reason. "Well, the next time that you come, you can just come in. You are going to come again, right?" Wendy asked, suddenly worried. He_ had_ to come again. What if he wouldn't come anymore now that she had found out that he had been listening again? Nonsense, she told herself. Her discovering he was listening was no reason for him to stay away. She was just being paranoid.

"Of course." Peter said. "But I'm perfectly fine with listening by the window. I don't want to be inside when your parents come in."

"Oh, but that's no problem." Wendy said quickly. "They never come in before it's time to go to bed. Besides, I don't think Mother would mind you being here very much."

"I don't know. Well, see you next time, Wendy." Peter said, before abruptly turning around and flying away. Wendy sighed, before turning around and seeing all the boys stare at her. After a few seconds a silence, they all suddenly began to talk, to ask questions and to scream excitingly.

"Wendy, was that Peter?"

"It was Peter!"

"Why was Peter here?"

"Is Peter coming back?"

Wendy laughed. "Boys, calm down! Yes, that was Peter, and he'll come to visit us soon again! He wants to hear stories too." All the boys cheered.

Suddenly a booming voice sounded through the room: "Who is Peter and why and when is he coming?" It was Mr. Darling.

"Peter is our leader!" Tootles yelled enthusiastically. "And he's coming to hear Wendy's-"

At that point Slightly had clapped his hand over Tootles' mouth.

"Peter is no-one father, honestly. He's just someone we made up!" Wendy said quickly. A bit too quickly.

"It most certainly didn't sound like that." Her father said angrily. "So this Peter-person is the reason why you always keep the window open? Does he climb up the wall or something? Well, I'll tell you something, young lady! I don't want you seeing someone who apparently isn't even decent enough to come through the front door. That window is going to get a new lock. And_ I_ shall be the one with the key!"

Wendy paled. If the window was closed, then it wasn't possible for Peter to listen to her stories! And then he wouldn't come back anymore…

"Oh no, please father, don't!" She pleaded, but to no avail. Her father was already walking away, not responding. Wendy panicked. She _had_ to speak to Peter. But Peter had just left. She could only hope that he would be back before the new lock would be placed, so she could at least warn him that he should be careful if he ever tried to come once again. Because her father would be on his guard from now on.

It had been silent for a while, but now all the boys had started to talk, scream, run and panic. Wendy sat down, feeling too numb to do anything.


	3. Locked In

**A/N: Hello again, folks. Third chapter already. Compared to my other story, I'm updating this **_**really**_** fast. Even though I probably won't update tomorrow, I've got too many other things to do. **

**And also, I won't upload the next chapter before I get at least one review. Only **_**one**_**. That shoudn't be too hard. So please, review, but don't flame!**

- Britain, London –

When Peter flew near the window of the Nursery, he was surprised that instead of the sound of children playing and having fun, he merely heard a few quiet whispers. Why were the boys being so quiet? They were home, weren't they? He had actually expected them to be expecting him. But when he flew through the open window, he saw that they were indeed very much expecting him. They were all sitting quietly, eyes trained on Peter, looking sad. The moment Wendy saw him; she rose to her feet and said with deadly seriousness written on her face:

"Peter, I'm afraid we've got some bad news."

She said it so sadly, that Peter immediately made a quick headcount to see if anybody was missing. Luckily, everyone was present.

"What's wrong then?" He asked, a bit nervous, but also very curious about what he was going to hear.

"My father has decided that there's a new lock going to placed on the window." Wendy said. At first, Peter felt relieved that no accidents had happened, but then he realized the true meaning of Wendy's words.

"What? Why?"

"Well, actually just because father heard us talking about you…" Wendy said in a small voice. But before either of them could say anymore, they heard someone coming up the stairs. Wendy quickly closed the window, for it was not allowed to be open anymore.

"Peter, hide, quick!" She whispered.

Peter hastily crawled under a bed. Just as Wendy turned towards the door, it opened. George Darling came in, followed by a stranger.

"This is the window." Mr. Darling said, completely ignoring the children.

"Looks simple enough. In fact, I think I can fix it right now, if that's alright?" The stranger, apparently a locksmith, asked.

"That would be wonderful, Mr. Becker." Mr. Darling responded.

Wendy was scared. They were going to place the new lock right now? But Peter was still inside the room! How was he going to get out?

Half an hour later, the locksmith was done, and Mr. Darling let him out. As soon as the man was gone, he stamped back upstairs to the Nursery.

"And from now on, I don't ever want to see that window open again. Is that understood?" he asked angrily.

Silence followed.

"I said, is that understood?" Mr. Darling boomed.

There sounded whispers of "Yes father." and "Yes sir." through the room. Then finally, George Darling left the Nursery.

Wendy waited until her father was downstairs. Then she said:

"Peter, he's gone. You can come out now."

Peter carefully came from under the bed. He stared at the window.

"How am I supposed to get back now?" He asked quietly. Wendy said nothing, and even the boys didn't say a word.

It was at that moment that Mrs. Darling came into the room.


	4. Staying Over

**A/N: It's been a week, and not one review. Is this story that pathetic? Because I know that you're reading it. Anyway, here's the next chapter, 'cuz I'm too impatient to wait any longer, and you lazy people don't review anyways. Enjoy!**

- Britain, London -

_It was at that moment that Mrs. Darling came into the room._

Peter didn't have enough time to hide himself. Mary Darling saw him almost immediately.

You see, Mary had come to comfort her kids. She knew how badly they always wanted the window to be open, because otherwise their imaginary friend couldn't come in. She knew that her husband thought the Wendy was secretly seeing someone, but she didn't believe that. Her Wendy wouldn't do such a thing. And neither did she believe in the imaginary boy.

So when she saw a strange boy standing in the middle of the room, she was quite shocked. Except that the boy didn't seem that strange at all. He looked exactly like the boy Wendy had described numerous times when she was younger.

She stared another few seconds at him, and then asked, even though she already knew the answer:

"Who are you?"

"I'm Peter Pan." Said the boy, while slowly backing away from her. It was clear he wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

Mary stared at him for a bit more. He could be just one of John of Wendy's friends, and have dressed himself up. But it didn't look like the boy was acting.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Peter.

"I came to listen to Wendy's stories." Answered Peter. He was now standing with his back to the wall, close by the now-locked window. Mrs. Darling seemed not to be as bad as most of the other adults, but you could never be sure with grown-ups.

"Well, how did you get here?" Asked Mrs. Darling.

"Through the window." Peter said, in a tone that indicated that she should've known that.

Mary sighed.

"Wendy, care to explain?" She asked her daughter. But Wendy just kept looking at her toes, as did all the boys. Except for Peter of course, who was eying Mrs. Darling, still very wary of her.

Mary sighed again.

"Look, I'm going to have to tell your father about this. I really think it's smarter to tell me first." She told her daughter.

Wendy was scared now. Her father couldn't know about Peter! He wouldn't understand! He would do everything he could to prevent her from ever seeing him again! But she had to give an explanation now. She quickly tried to make something up.

"All right Mother. This is Peter. He's a friend of ours. He was the leader of the Lost Boys when they still… when they still lived on the street. And he came through the window because… well, because… because we were afraid that Father wouldn't let him in!" She said, hoping it sounded believable.

It did not. But Mary knew that it was the best explanation she was going to get, so she didn't ask any further. She looked at Peter again.

"But then, why are you dressed up like that?" She asked him.

"I'm not dressed up like anything!" Peter said, affronted.

Mary sighed. Well, at least she knew now that the boy wasn't particularly dangerous. She thought.

"Do your parents know you're here, Peter?" The instant she asked the question, she knew that she'd made a mistake. The boy did live on the street, after all.

"I do _not_ have parents." Peter said sternly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mrs. Darling said kindly. But Peter gave her a weird look, and said:

"Don't be." He was utterly disgusted only by the _thought_ of having parents.

Mary opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again, doubting. Then she asked it anyway, without first discussing it with her husband:

"Now then, Peter. If you've got nowhere to go, you could stay here tonight, if you like. I'm sure George will understand." She assumed he knew who George was, since he was apparently a good friend of her children.

Peter just stood there, with a horrified look on his face. He did _not_ want to spend the night in a house full of grown-ups. But before he could say anything, Wendy answered for him.

"Oh yes, Mother. Thank you. Peter would _love_ to stay."


	5. Just A Little While

**A/N: Hi people. Long time, no update. So here's the next chapter, which is, for me, pretty long. **

**Also, special thanks to **___**Sonamygirl1501,**_** who's review persuaded me to upload.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. All rights belong to the Great Ormond Street Hospital. I only own the plot.**

The next morning, Peter woke up in a strange bed. He lay there for a minute, staring at a strange ceiling, before he remembered everything that had happened last night...

He had been locked in, in the Nursery…

Wendy's mother had come in…

And then she'd offered to let him sleep here. He was about to refuse, when Wendy answered for him…

Then Wendy's mother had gone down to tell her husband, giving Peter no chance to protest…

Wendy's father had certainly not been happy with yet another boy staying over, but had reluctantly agreed anyways. But only after he had given Peter a lecture about secretly climbing through windows, without even trying the front door first.

And so Peter ended up sleeping in a bed in a small guest room in the Darling House. He scrutinized every little detail of the room he was in. The walls were plain white, and there lay a blue carpet on the floor. It had a bed, a nightstand, a wardrobe, a lamp and a clock in it. The nightstand and the wardrobe weren't of any use to him, and he had never cared about time very much. And he didn't need the lamp, for there was nothing to see anyways.

Then he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Peter, are you awake yet?"

It was Wendy. Peter jumped out the bed and opened the door.

"Of course I am." He answered. Wendy came in and sat down on the bed.

"So… What do you think?" She asked Peter.

"I think that there are too many grown-ups around here." Peter answered, with loathing on his face. Wendy giggled a little.

"Yes, I suppose so. Or maybe you're just not used to them yet…" Wendy looked a bit nervous.

"What do you mean, 'yet'?" Peter asked, frowning.

"Well, it's just that I thought… You know… You see, you can of course fly away as soon as someone opens the door… or sneak out, or something… but…" Wendy stuttered.

"But what?" Peter asked, unsure about where this was going.

"But, Father doesn't trust you very much. So if you want to visit again, he might not let you in. And the window is locked. So if you can just gain Fathers trust…" Wendy stopped. She realized that her Mother probably would let Peter in. She just wanted him to stay for a little longer.

"But wouldn't your mother let me in?" Peter asked.

"She would not if Father does not allow it." Wendy answered.

"So what should I do?" Peter questioned.

"Well, I thought, if you'd just stay for a little longer, he'd get to know you better…" Wendy looked at him expectantly.

"No! If I'd stay here, I'd grow up. And I will _never_ grow up!" Peter yelled, standing to face Wendy.

"But Peter, you don't have to stay _forever_. Just for a little while. You won't grow up in just a little while. Just stay till Father knows you a bit better. After that, you can go back to Neverland and visit us anytime you like!" Wendy explained rapidly.

"And if you stay here, we'll have lots of time to play games! Of course, you'd have to be careful not to fly when there a grown-ups around, but most of the time they're not. So please, Peter, _please_, just stay a little while?" Wendy looked at him with her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Why can't I fly when there are grown-ups around?" Peter asked, still very hesistant.

"Because adults don't believe it's possible to fly, and if anyone would see you, they would hunt you down, catch you, put you in a cage, and run tests on you in a laboratory. They might even dissect you. And we don't want that." Wendy answered deadly serious, hoping that the horrible prospect of being dissected would convince Peter to keep to the ground when there were adults around.

"Oh. Well, I'm still not staying. Especially not if I can't fly." Peter said.

"But you _can_ fly, Peter. Just not all the time. But think about it; either you go and never see us again, or you stay for a while and see us anytime you like!" Wendy was hugely exaggerating, but saw no other way to convince Peter to stay.

"Well… I suppose I could stay for a little while… but only a _little_ while!" Peter finally gave in. "But are your parents ok with it?" Peter spoke the word 'parents' with disgust dripping off of it.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be all right. You're a very good friend of all the children around here, of which there are already so many that one more or less won't matter. And besides, it's not like you're staying permanently." Wendy said happily.

Peter sighed. "We'll see."


End file.
